


focus

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, I mean it, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Carter, Trans Male Character, also slight, because of course, dom barnes, if you're under 18 don't even look at this fic or i will stomp you with my hooves, no beta we die like men, not QUITE sitting but, slight but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: This is ridiculous, Carter thinks. Across from him, Barnes is tossing his newly-removed shirt over the limb of a nearby tree.-carter can't seem to focus while sparring with barnes. barnes knowsexactlyhow to handle this.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	focus

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the wilde ride discord for your encouragement and patience. i didn't expect this to take so long to finish, but here we are! hopefully it lives up to its hype. and since it's her birthday when i'm posting this, happy birthday el!!
> 
> a quick thing to note:
> 
> \- barnes is trans because i said so. 
> 
> okay, have fun!

_This is ridiculous_ , Carter thinks. Across from him, Barnes is tossing his newly-removed shirt over the limb of a nearby tree. It makes sense, of course. They’re sparring on a hot afternoon, Carter’s honestly shocked it took him this long to be rid of the garment. Makes it harder for him to focus, though. He’s used to Barnes’s chest, what with the way Barnes wears his shirts, but his forearms and back are normally hidden by the fabric. 

He’s shocked out of his thoughts by the sharp _thwap_ of a staff hitting him in the arm. He jerks, head snapping up to meet Barnes’s disappointed eyes. Carter shrugs, cheeks flushing, and throws a sheepish smile back at him. He can tell Barnes is frustrated. He’s been distracted this entire time, letting Barnes get easy hits in and failing to get any himself. 

“Carter-” Barnes starts, stabbing the end of his staff into the ground and leaning on it. Carter groans, knows he’s about to get told off about needing to pay better attention. Barnes cuts himself off at Carter’s groan and raises his eyebrows. “ _Carter._ Stop it. You need to _focus._ ” 

Carter freezes. Something in Barnes’s voice is _different_ , this time. He feels his knees go a bit weak at the scolding. He wobbles, and something in his face must give him away, as Barnes’s face changes from one of annoyance to one of epiphany. 

Oh, _fuck_. 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Carter says, frantically trying to gather his belongings. “I’ll just head back in for the day, I think, seeing as I can’t seem to-” A hand grabs his wrist as he reaches down to pick up his bag. Carter’s mind blanks. All he can focus on is the pressure around his wrist.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ ,” Barnes snaps, yanking Carter up by his arm. Carter audibly gasps, and he feels his cock twitch in interest. He lets Barnes practically drag him inside by the wrist, barely biting back a remark about how _we’re going somewhere right_ now _, aren’t we?_ Barnes doesn’t say another word to Carter until they’re in Barnes’s room, the door firmly shut and locked behind them. “What has gotten into you?” he asks, releasing Carter’s arm in favor of backing him against the door. 

Carter can’t answer. His breath is forced out of his body by Barnes’s chest slamming into his as his back meets the hard wood of the door. 

“Do you know how scary it is for me when you can’t pay attention during a simple sparring match? What’s going to happen to you out _there_? Tell me what’s going on. How can we fix this, Carter?” Barnes leans in close in the self-assured way he always does when they do things like this.

Carter finds his voice again after a minute, taking deep, steadying breaths. “You know _damn well_ what the issue is, _Commander_ ,” he snaps, trying to wiggle himself out of where Barnes has him basically pinned to the door. Barnes’s hands come down on both sides of Carter’s head, boxing him in. When Carter finally looks up from staring holes into his shoes, Barnes is _smirking_. Cocky son of a-

Barnes places a single fingertip under Carter’s chin. He lifts it minutely, forcing Carter to make eye contact with him. “Is this what you wanted? My complete, unadulterated attention? Wasn’t enough to spar with me, was it? You needed _this_ , didn’t you, needed to be reminded of your _place._ ” 

Carter doesn’t reply. The only sounds coming from him are from his breathing, which is clearly labored as he tries not to react to what Barnes is saying to him. Barnes stares at him, expression completely unreadable, before sighing. The finger that rests under his chin slides down a few inches, one finger turning into four, and then Barnes is pressing down. Carter gasps- well, he tries to, but it comes out more of a raspy groan than anything. Carter bucks his hips, bumping into Barnes as he does so.

“Answer me, _Howard_.”

Carter opens his mouth to speak, to say something like _is this not a good enough answer?_ when the hand on his throat tightens. His eyes threaten to roll back into his head as he feels his cock twitch. He settles for a quick nod in Barnes’s direction.

“That’s what I thought.”

Barnes releases his throat just as he feels as if his face can’t get any redder. Carter gasps for air, taking in deep, clear breaths as his chest heaves against Barnes. Just as he finishes catching his breath, mouth opening for yet another clever retort, he feels a strong hand land on his shoulder and _shove._ He falls to his knees easily, a soft _thump_ echoing through the room when he makes contact with the wood. Without thinking, he clasps his hands behind his back. He knows this part, this part is _easy_. He feels one of Barnes’s hands land on his head, gripping his hair hard enough that he’s forced to look up, forced to see how much _bigger_ than him Barnes is right now. The thought makes him shiver.

Barnes holds his gaze as he undoes the button on his trousers, shucking them and his pants in the same movement. As Barnes stands before him, _above him_ , completely naked, Carter feels like he might die. 

“Howard,” Barnes says, his authoritative tone still very much active. “Can I trust you to focus on this? You’re going to make me come before I even _think_ about touching you. I don’t care how hard you are, how badly you want it. Put your mouth to good use, for once, or get up and leave.” Barnes’s hands are still in his hair, holding his head completely still. He tries to move forward but Barnes’s grip is relentless and he doesn’t move an inch. He gets the idea pretty quickly.

“Bar-” A sharp look from Barnes. “ _Commander_ , please, I’m sorry. I couldn’t focus out there and I know that’s bad but I couldn’t stop thinking about you slamming me against a tree and _using me_. I want to make it up to you. I want to touch you, _please_ let me eat you out.”

Barnes considers this and gives him a look that explicitly means _continue._ “I want to be so good for you, Commander. Please let me make it up to you, let me be good for you. _Please_.” 

Carter knows how he must look. He can feel how red his cheeks are, can feel each and every breath he takes. He watches Barnes study him and hopes, _prays_ , he did good enough to be allowed this small mercy. Barnes’s face is blank and stoic, not giving Carter any hints on what’s going on in his mind. Just as Carter starts to squirm, Barnes nods. It’s a short, barely-there nod, and Carter would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been paying such rapt attention. At Barnes’s permission, Carter flings himself forward only to find he’s still immobile. 

Above him, Barnes gives a deep, throaty chuckle. “What, did you think I’d just let you take control like that? After how you acted? This is a _punishment_ , after all.” Carter’s dick jumps again, and he’s reminded of the fact that he’s still fully clothed. Before he can lodge a complaint, the hand in his hair yanks him forward as Barnes’s hips come towards him, and he’s suddenly surrounded by the scent and taste of Barnes. 

He whimpers. Eating Barnes out is one of his favorite things in the entire world. But this isn’t _quite_ what he’s used to. He’s used to having Barnes on his back, legs wrapped around Carter as he licks the prettiest noises out of him. Kneeling on the wooden floor, head held firmly in place while Barnes _rides his face_ is not how Carter expected this to play out. Not that he’s complaining, of course, it’s just different. 

Unable to move, he does whatever he can to get those noises out of Barnes. Chases Barnes’s rolling hips best he can with his limited range of motion. Licks, sucks, bites every inch of skin he can reach. He knows when he’s hit a particularly sensitive spot when Barnes’s hips stutter _just_ so, the hand in Carter’s hair tightening enough to almost be painful. Almost. Carter focuses in on that spot, doing everything in his power to get Barnes over the edge. 

His reward comes quickly, Barnes giving a soft groan as his hips lose their rhythm against Carter’s face. Carter doesn’t stop what he’s doing, eases up a bit to make sure Barnes doesn’t get overstimulated, and waits for the jolts to stop before pulling his head back.

Barnes looks down at him, a slight cheek flush the only evidence anything has happened. Carter, on the other hand, knows he’s a right mess, covered in wetness from nose to chin. It doesn’t stop him from attempting to smirk up at Barnes. The hand in his hair loosens, dropping its hold on him completely after a minute. Carter’s head dips for a moment before he glances back up at Barnes.

“Was I _good enough_ , Commander?” The smirk slips out in his voice, but he can’t help it. Barnes doesn’t answer him, instead grabs his shirt collar and _pulls_ , yanking Carter up and onto his feet. Carter wobbles a bit, understandably, and Barnes wastes no time in slamming him against the door once again. 

“I don’t know, Carter,” Barnes says, pressing him further back. “Do you think so? Do you think you deserve a reward? Want me to sink to my knees right here in front of you, take your pretty little cock in my mouth and make you come?” Carter nods furiously, hips moving where they’re pressed against Barnes’s own. “Or maybe I should just stand here, force you to rut against me and come in your trousers like the _whore_ you are. That’s what someone like you _deserves_. It’ll teach you a lesson, anyways.”

Carter thinks for a moment, considering his options, before quickly grabbing one of Barnes’s hands and placing it on his own throat. He adjusts himself the best he can, Barnes catching on quickly and slipping a thigh between his legs. Barnes has a look of surprise on his face as he helps Carter into a better position. 

“If you want to teach me a _lesson_ ,” Carter snaps, rolling his hips experimentally against Barnes’s thigh, “at least do it right _._ ” He shivers at the friction on his cock, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. The hand he placed around his throat tightens and he groans, thrusting harder against Barnes’s thigh. Barnes, gods bless him, manages to keep steady pressure on Carter’s throat while also keeping his thigh snugly between Carter’s legs. When he looks at Barnes, he feels a sense of determination that he channels into rutting harder against Barnes. 

He knows he’s making a lot of noise, every roll of his hips causing sharp gasps and whimpers to fall from his lips. He can feel himself flying towards the edge, hands shooting out to grip Barnes’s shoulders as he continues to chase his orgasm. Barnes tightens his hand around Carter’s windpipe and leans up to nip at his earlobe.

“Such a good boy for me, Howard,” He whispers. “You look so good like this, so pretty. Can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

Carter outright _whines,_ and his thrusts become more erratic, nails digging into the meat of Barnes’s shoulders. Barnes smiles against Carter’s face. 

“I want you to come for me. You’ve earned it. You’ve done so well, Howard, I’m so _proud of you_.”

Barnes bites down on Carter’s earlobe again, and that’s it for him. He cries out, arms wrapping completely around Barnes’s shoulders as his orgasm crashes through him. The hand on his throat disappears and wraps around him as Barnes pulls him close, leaving his thigh where it is until Carter’s through the aftershocks. He rests his head on Barnes’s shoulder and breathes into his neck as he slowly comes back to himself. Barnes holds tight, not allowing Carter to fall over as he leads them to his bed and sits down, Carter in tow. 

After a couple minutes, Carter looks up at him. He’s considerably more relaxed, and his signature, goofy smile is back. “Fuck,” Carter says suddenly, and then chuckles. 

Barnes barks out a laugh, caught off guard by his exclamation. It makes Carter’s smile widen. He’s always loved Barnes’s laugh. “Yeah? Good?”

Carter playfully smacks him on the arm. “You _know_ it was good, idiot.” 

“Hey! It doesn’t hurt to check in. I really _am_ worried about you, though.” Carter gives him an inquisitive look when he says this. “How are you supposed to focus during fights when you can’t stop staring at how good my arms look?” Barnes asks with a smirk, giving Carter a good-natured shove with his shoulder. 

Shaking his head, Carter stands up and heads to the door of the bedroom. He beckons for Barnes as he reaches for the handle. 

“Up for a rematch?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel so inclined, kudos and comments really make me happy. they're the reason i force myself to finish and post fics! 
> 
> thanks for reading my filthy smut :)


End file.
